Guide to Crafting in Lesser Aradoth
This guide is essential for any crafter or gatherer looking to venture into Lesser Aradoth. Cloth Flax Plants Flax Plants are located in two major fields in Lesser Aradoth, but the area just southwest of Kion has a Distaff located in the field. A Loom is also nearby in Lady Kendra's home just to the north of the field. However, one downside to this location is the wildlife; there are Forest Crawler Soldiers throughout the field, as well as Wild Grulets, Wild Gruoks, and Wild Gruok Sows throughout the southern portion. The field near Lower Bridgeview does not have a Distaff or Loom nearby, so it may not be as useful. However, if a landowner in Bridgeview opts to build a Distaff or Loom on their plot, this field may be better than the one near Kion due to the lack of Withered Aegis patrols or wildlife that may get in the way of the player. Essence Dim Essence is a relatively difficult resource to come by in Lesser Aradoth. The two largest fields contain various enemies that may discourage gathering, and the third small field requires that one pass by Sandstone Golems and Bronze Golems. Flame Essence is not as difficult to obtain, but does require that one passes by some Malachite Golems and Turquoise Golems, and also avoid Turoth, a Fire Golem, to gather. However, the uses for Flame Essence are limited, and so it is not often gathered in great quantities. Dim Essence The field just along the northern edge of the Aradoth Deadlands has a number of Cedar Treant Saplings, Cedar Treants, Enraged Cedar Treants, and Massive Cedar Treants, which all make gathering difficult. The lack of an Essence Station also makes this field less than optimal for gathering and working Dim Essence. (Though you may find an Essence Channeler in a nearby plot or lair!) The field just to the east of Nuthala and southeast of Parsinia is an excellent location for gathering large quantities of Dim Essence; since it has a local Essence Channeler, it is also a great location for processing essence into Essence Orbs. However, to reach the field, one must be able to pass by Sandstone Golems and Bronze Golems, with the possibility of encountering Pebbles or Ignot as well. The last field is to the northeast of Sslanis, and is filled with numerous Venomous Stalker Hatchlings, Venomous Stalker Breeders, and Venomous Stalker Aggressors, which discourage most new players from wandering through the field. However, this field does contain an Essence Channeler in a central location, so players that have a high adventure level and are not bothered by level 16-20 enemies attacking every few minutes may find this a nice spot to gather Dim Essence in bulk. Note: if you look at the detailed map you will see red cross marks showing the location of the Essence Channeling Buildings near or in the corresponding fields. Flame Essence Within the Kion Volcano, one can find aggressive Flame Wisps to gather Flame Essence from. There is no Essence Station within or near the volcano, but seeing how Flame Essence has very limited uses, most players only gather this essence when needed for a quest and do not gather it in great quantities. When harvesting Flame Essence within the Kion Volcano, players should take caution and keep an eye out for Turoth, a named Fire Golem. Food & Garnishes Carrots Carrot Patches are found in two locations: the farmland northeast of Sslanis and a small patch near the old Confectioner Building on the Isle of the Drowned. The patches near the farmland have other crops growing among each other, so if one field is cleared of carrots you can move on to the next one. Ginger Ginger is a rare garnish that can be found sparsely within the Sslanis Jungle. Although it is a large region to explore, as long as one can avoid or slay any of the wildlife or Withered Aegis in the area, then it is easily gathered in decent quantities. If you are a Confectioner and speak with Fillet in Sslanis while having some Ginger in your inventory, Fillet will give you a task to learn how to slice and cook a rare side dish using this garnish in T1 Rare Foods: A Touch of Ginger. Grapevines Grapes are found near farmland northeast of Sslanis. The vines near the farmland have other crops growing among each other, so if one field is cleared of grapes you can move on to the next one and expect the grapevines to grow back after the other fields are harvested. Istarian Dates Istarian Date Trees tend to grow on the beaches of Lesser Aradoth, mostly near the West gate of Kion and the northern end of Parsinia. Potatoes Potato Patches are found in two locations: the farmland northeast of Sslanis and a small patch near the old Confectioner Building on the Isle of the Drowned. The patches near the farmland have other crops growing among each other, so if one field is cleared of potatoes you can move on to the next one. Pumpkins Among the other crops growing in the farmland northeast of Sslanis are pumpkins. The pumpkin patches are easy to spot and if one field is harvested clear, just move to harvest the patches in another field and the patch will eventually grow back. Sugar Cane Sugar Cane is a rare commodity on Lesser Aradoth due to the Sand Beetles eating the stuff wherever it grows. However, on the Isle of the Drowned there is still a small field near a lake where Sugar Cane can still be found and harvested. Gatherers need to be careful or may need an adventurer's aid due to the Weaker Water Blights and other Withered Aegis on the isle. Wheat Wheat Plants grow mixed with other crops in the farmland northeast of Sslanis. As with the other crops, if you clear one of the fields of wheat, then just start harvesting another field and the plants should return over time. Wheat is also located in two small fields near the old Confectioner building on the Isle of the Drowned. Gems Lesser Aradoth has two Gem Mines and one field with Garnet outcroppings. Gem Mines The Gem Mines in Lesser Aradoth contain varying outcroppings of Garnet, Malachite, and Turquoise. The gem mine near Sslanis is west of a Gemworker's Building, where one can find both a Gemcutter and a Jeweler's Table. One must be careful when at the building, due to the Jungle Crawler Soldiers and a particularly dangerous spider called Spinebleed. Also, Lieutenant Borlak of the Withered Aegis patrols the paths in the Jungle and can come near the mine entrance. Note: if you look at the detailed map you will see red cross marks showing the location of the Gemworking Buildings near or in the corresponding fields. Garnet Although Lesser Aradoth's gem mines contain various outcroppings including Garnet, there is a section south of Kion that contains only Garnet outcroppings. This section is far away from any Gemcutter or Jeweler's table, but with a bit of effort, one can gather a large number of Garnet and move it back to Kion for cutting. This field is guarded by a number of Garnet Golems, including one named Hrantoth. Metal Lesser Aradoth has a number of fields for the first tier of metal ores, but none for the higher tiers. Copper and Tin The copper and tin ore field west of Kion is the safest, but crafters need to be wary of the road as the Forest Crawler Huntress (sometimes with a Forest Crawler Soldier in tow) and Lieutenant Tarn both patrol the road. The copper and tin ore field in the Sslanis jungle is decent, but crafters need to be of a high enough adventure level to fend off the Jungle Crawler Soldiers. The crafters must also be wary of Lieutenant Borlak who wanders the jungle path, as well as groups of Weaker Sslik Skeletons. There is a copper and tin ore field to the southeast of the Lesser Aradoth Deadlands and west of the Lake of Crystal Tears. However, one must be careful when going to or using this field for ore. Biting Necroflies and some Weaker Saris Skeletons pass through this field. To reach the field, one must either pass by golems from the west, skeletons from the north, or spiders and skeletons from the south. The last copper and tin ore field is on the mountaintop northwest of Sslanis and southeast of Parsinia and Nuthala. The primary path to this field involves passing through Sandstone Golems, Bronze Golems, and Bronze Boulder Golems. The named Ignot wanders the ore field itself, but the other golems are only on the edge of the ore field. One can bypass the golems and reach the field by climbing the mountain's east side, but this can be tricky, and one still must deal with or avoid Ignot. Note: if you look at the detailed map you will see red cross marks showing the location of the Ore Refineries near or in the corresponding fields. Stone Lesser Aradoth contains only a few stone fields, but it also contains a second tier field that's relatively easy to access. Sandstone The northernmost field of sandstone is small, but is still a good source. Crafters need to be careful of Lieutenant Tarn, who wanders the road to the east of the field, and the Forest Crawler Huntress who wanders the road to the east and the road through the field. Note that there is only a stonecutting table in the Stoneworker's Building. The southwestern field can be thought of as two parts; an upper field and a lower field. They are both tied together, but the upper field tends to have more sandstone exposures available. However, the upper field is filled with both Sandstone Golems and Bronze Golems, making this a tricky field for new crafters to gather in. The lower field has fewer sandstone exposures, but no golems to worry about. For both fields, one needs to remember that the road to the west has Sandstone Golems and Sandstone Pebble Golems. Pebbles, a Sandstone Golem that's generally not too difficult for adventurers above level 10, can be found wandering around the fields as well. Note: if you look at the detailed map you will see red cross marks showing the location of the Stoneworking Buildings near or in the corresponding fields. Slate There is a single Slate Exposure field in Lesser Aradoth, at a location called the Abandoned Quarry. This is located just off the road from Sslanis to Parsinia. The reason it is abandoned is due to the Withered Aegis establishing a presence all along the path from south of the Sandstone Quarry to the edge of Sslanis. The field itself does not contained Withered Aegis guards, but it is very easy to gain their attention as they patrol the roads to the north, east, and south of the quarry. One may also see some skeletons run through the field on their way to their next checkpoint. If you do not bother these skeletons as they run through, then they are unlikely to attack. Wood Cedar Trees The northernmost cedar field has a large number of trees that are easy to access and a Sawmill and Woodworking table are located right in the field. This makes this area a wonderful spot for Cedar Wood. The field just north of the Lesser Aradoth Deadlands also has a Sawmill readily available in the field, however, this forest also contains Cedar Treant Saplings, Cedar Treants, Enraged Cedar Treants, and Massive Cedar Treants, which all make gathering difficult. Note: if you look at the detailed map you will see red cross marks showing the location of the Woodworking Buildings near or in the corresponding fields. Istarian Date Trees There are two major areas where the Istarian Date Trees grow; around the West/North Gate of Kion and along the northwen section of Parsinia, between Parsinia proper and North Parsinia. Category:Crafting Guide